Sun of Hispania
Sun of Hispania is a two part background story of Titus Pullo's time in Hispania detailing the events between the Fall of Africanas and the Fall of Hispania, while the second part deals with a narrator delving into the life of Yvonne Pullo from her escape from Hispania to her time in Marseilles to her time in Ravenna leading to her POV Story. The Sun of Hispania has two POV Roles with the first being taken by Titus Pullo and he gives a first person unreliable narration, while the second POV Role is taken by a narrator who views the happenings around Yvonne Pullo from her escape from Hispania to Marseilles to her eventual arrival in Ravenna. POV Character The Sun of Hispania has two POV Roles with the first being taken by Titus Pullo and he gives a first person unreliable narration, while the second POV Role is taken by a narrator who views the happenings around Yvonne Pullo from her escape from Hispania to Marseilles to her eventual arrival in Ravenna. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up on board the ship that had saved him and his friends from the Battle of Carthage but wakes up covered in sweat as he cannot get the image of his fallen cousin Appius out of his head and believing that he cannot look his cousins family in the eye again he makes the decision that he wanted nothing to do with his family birthright refusing to return to Sicily instead joining Lucius in returning to Rome. Titus makes this decision feeling a change in himself and he doesn't want his family to see him this way, and thus he sends a letter to his family declaring that he is surrendering his spot in the line of succession and will be devoting himself to the roman empire and her legions. Following this and alongside Lucius he rose further in the Sixth Legion becoming a Legate Prefict and following this promotion he and Lucius traveled with the Sixth Legion back to its home base in Hispania. Before leaving for Hispania Titus is met in Rome by his brother Angelo, and his cousin Flavius of whom arrive attempting to convinse him to return home to Sicily and be with family, but Titus refuses nearly breaking down at the sight of Flavius of whom looks so similar to Appius that it brings Titus to have hallucinations that Flavius is Appius and sees him dying in front of him causing Titus to run away going back to the ships and refusing to see his family despite numerous attempts to see him before he leaves. Characters Introduced= *Appius Pullo *Angelo Pullo *Flavius Pullo |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives on the shores of Hispania and is immediatly taken by the place and believes that he has finally found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania. Spending months in Hispania he and Lucius basically take control of the Sixth Legion from the shell shocked Legionary Legate Oppius Caracturus and in this control they greatly expand the training of the sixth legion and rebuild the officer ranks with heavy recruitment from Hispania and alongside this the two work tirelessly to expand the fortifications of their home base in the form of the city of Barcelona turning this broken fortress into a truly terrifying fortification. Lucius would be directed to return to Rome to debrief the Senate on the happenings of the Sixth Legion and also to gather his family who would be returning with him to Barcelona and with his departure Titus would be sent west to Castile to assist the Legio X. Victrix in reorganizing in the same way they reorganized the sixth legion. Arriving in Castile he meets with Paullus Ovidus and his preficts in the form of Avidius Ovidus, Cordius Ursinus, and Caius Litumaris of whom despite his worry that they would push back against his reforms they find that the Legate and his men are extremely receptive to his advise as they seem to truly want to make their legion better following taking it over from the previous leadership who was all but killed to a man in Africanas. Remaining in Castille for some time he comes to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. Characters Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Titus Pullo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he continues his relationship of sorts with Mencia Madrasa but this love is continueing to be interupted by the excistence of her husband of whom has caused the two to share several kisses throughout the years he has been coming back and forth to see her in Castille but as they say goodbye for a time and he returns to Valencia he is unwilling to take a lover who is married. Titus Pullo would return to Valencia for a time to continue the expansion of the fortress there but while there he was met by his brother Angelo Pullo of whom travelled to Hispania to see his brother and get his advise as he had been given Legate command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia due to the bribery and manipulations of their father. While talking about this Titus revealed his love for Mencia and Angelo would convince him to take what he wanted and after spending several days together he travelled back to Castile where he found Mencia and the two would sleep together. Following being intimate Titus Pullo would discover bruises all over her body and Mencia revealed that her husband had became increasingly violent towards her and without thinking this would lead to Titus to murder her husband. Ambushing her husband on the road he would murder the man and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair Characters Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Category:Story